


Polarity

by octopuppy



Series: Naruto A/B/O [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night as if lightning had struck him. He sat straight up, eyes wide, shivering, yet drenched in sweat. It smelled like a monsoon, but it was deathly quiet. He looked out his window and it was a still night. No storm in sight, nor would there be one soon. He threw off his sheets and got to his feet, stumbling to the window frame. He threw it open and gulped down fresh air; a sob choked out of him before he could stop it.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto A/B/O [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536760
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the same time as "Magnetism". Hope you like it.

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night as if lightning had struck him. He sat straight up, eyes wide, shivering, yet drenched in sweat. It smelled like a monsoon, but it was deathly quiet. He looked out his window and it was a still night. No storm in sight, nor would there be one soon. He threw off his sheets and got to his feet, stumbling to the window frame. He threw it open and gulped down fresh air; a sob choked out of him before he could stop it.

He made it back to his bed and had a fitful sleep until the morning; he was too weak to leave his bed so he missed that day’s training. Kakashi stopped by during their lunch break to check on him.

“Go away,” was all Sasuke said when the man appeared in his still open window.

One visible eye looked at him knowingly. He bristled as the alpha came inside, but he just placed a bottle of water on Sasuke’s nightstand.

“Just get some rest, Sasuke, we’ll see you tomorrow. And drink plenty of water.”

Kakashi was gone and he fell back asleep until it was dark out again. When he awoke, he could smell the room clearer. It wasn’t so strong it choked him anymore. It reminded him of the air before a storm, thick with energy. 

It was also distinctly omega.

He destroyed his room in a haze of electricity and torrential rain, barely able to see. When he’d calmed down, there was nothing but a hollowness left behind. 

His brother Itachi had been the perfect son, an outstanding student, but an atypical alpha. Like Sasuke, he was introspective and emotional from a young age. He was everything that Sasuke wanted to be, that is, until he committed genocide against his own clan.

Sasuke was hoping his own alpha would awaken similarly and he would be able to channel that natural aggression towards training, towards growing stronger. Itachi wouldn’t stand a chance. His jaw ached from gritting his teeth.

He could be a powerful shinobi. He would just have to work harder. And he would be damned if any alpha tried to get in his way or throw him off course. 

The next day he returned to training. He arrived barely late. As he approached the group, Naruto suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth and nose, eyes wide in alarm.

“Sasuke! We missed you yesterday. Oh, how cool! You presented!”

Sakura’s voice was different than usual, more animated. Her eyes sparkled and he just shrugged. Naruto’s eyes were boring holes into him. He turned to peer at his teammate And Naruto just stared back, looking positively ill.

“S-sensei, I think I’m going to have to take the day off,” Naruto stuttered after a very awkward pause, running down the trail towards town.

“There must be something going around,” Kakashi remarked, sounding bored.

They practiced chakra control for the rest of the session. Naruto was sick the following day as well. Sasuke thought little of it until the third day came. He and Sakura were already there, and for some reason, so was Kakashi. Sakura was in the middle of asking their teacher why he was so early when the strong scent of lemongrass filled his nostrils. It froze him in place. He watched as Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair with pride, eye crinkling with a hidden smile; Naruto was indignant.

“I’m an alpha now, treat me with some respect!”

There was a moment where their eyes met and it seemed like time stopped. His scent, bright and sharp, caught Sasuke off guard. He could focus on nothing else. Large hands clapped his and Naruto’s shoulders simultaneously and they both jumped. 

“**Time for target practice.**”

Sasuke was affronted at their sensei’s use of alpha voice but contained himself, unlike Naruto, who had to have an extra word with Kakashi. That was one upside of not being an alpha. They could be aggressive at times, especially during adolescence. He walked away from the aura of fresh citrus and to the middle of the training grounds. He squared his feet and threw a kunai at a nearby target. Dead center. 

When he’d finished with Kakashi, an orange figure entered his peripherals. Naruto continued closer before stopping at the base of a large tree. Tentatively, he placed one foot on its trunk, concentrating, then taking a step. It was shaky and Sasuke was sure he was going to fall. But then, he stabilized. Sasuke turned to watch. Naruto made it about halfway up the trunk before turning to look down, brilliant blue eyes meeting Sasuke’s for just a moment as he did so. The omega faced his target again and threw another kunai. It dislodged the first one; dead center. 

The idiot was getting stronger. A strange feeling came over him and he shook his head. He couldn’t believe he’d been caught staring. 

Embarrassing.

Time passed and after the horror of the chuunin exams Sakura also presented as an alpha. She flaunted her new scent in front of Sasuke the first day but was noticeably disappointed when he didn’t react; there was another scent that was more distracting than hers in every way. Those bright blue eyes that burned into his more and more often were beginning to hurt, and Sasuke couldn’t stand it. 

The dark mark on his shoulder seeped into his mind and darkened his thoughts. His thoughts seemed to echo off the endless walls of his empty home and compound until they were deafening. The alphas surrounding him made him feel paranoid, lesser; especially a certain blond who was catching up to him in skill more and more every day. 

Even in the rain scents of destruction permeated the air at the Valley of the End. They had both been unrecognizable just moments before but when the chidori and rasengan combined it had pulled them from monstrosity back into what they were: two young boys.

The scratched headband fell from his forehead and landed in a puddle beside Naruto’s unconscious form and he just stared down at it. Naruto proved him wrong. He thought he should be angry but couldn’t find the energy. Pain overtook him and he fell to his knees above Naruto’s still face; in the rain it was hard to smell anything, but just inches away, Sasuke could take in the whole depth of Naruto’s scent; lemongrass, freshly cut citrus, a summer breeze. 

It hurt.

He stayed there for much too long. It would be easy now to obtain the Mangekyou with his closest friend incapacitated, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to move; dark eyes fixated on Naruto’s barely parted lips, breaths coming in shallow gasps. More than likely he had a few broken ribs.

That moment in their fight when Naruto had scratched his headband, Sasuke had aimed for his body. The screech of the metal startled him and his blow didn’t hit full force, but afterward, he found himself asking the same question over and over again.

_Why didn’t he attack me?_

He slowly got back to his feet and shuffled away through the woods, blood gradually dripping down his arm. That coppery scent clouded his senses and he noticed nothing else as he put more and more distance between himself and Konoha, himself and Naruto.

He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted any longer. He didn’t need anyone, especially an alpha, hindering him in achieving his goals. He would do so alone, without distraction, unencumbered.

He didn’t need the Mangekyou Sharingan. He could do it his own way. And he would.

His chest ached painfully and he wasn’t sure why.


End file.
